Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs
by godelievenoblesbillings
Summary: Upon their arrival in Knowhere, Taneleer Tivan offers the Gaurdians more than originally for Peter's best friend, Godelieve and the orb. During her time spent with the Collector, Godelieve soon realizes she is falling head over heels in love with Tivan. Taneleer TivanxOC OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

We were lead into a large room with relics of all shapes and sizes. There were even animals and people in cages as well. _Who the fuck does this Collector think he is? Keeping human beings locked up like animals?_ I thought to myself.

"We house the galaxies largest collection of fauna relics and species of all manor." The pink woman explained. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan: The Collector." She introduced.

I looked at the end of the room to see a man with his back turned to us slowly spin around to observe us with a pair of huge binocular glasses. He wore a long fur cloak, a satin vest which only a rich man could afford with black dress pants someone like Armani would make, finished with undeniably shiny black shoes. A necklace of some sort was draped across his chest also. He had short, stacked white hair that seemed to stand on his head.

He pulled the binocular glasses off as he approached us, revealing soft chocolate eyes which seemed to peer into my soul as he looked at me.

The Collector carefully kissed Gamora's hand greeting her. "My dear Gamora, how wonderful to meet in the flesh."

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan." Gamora said curtly. "We have what we discussed."

His attention turned to me quickly after releasing Gamora's hand. "And who is this, may I ask?"

"It's none of your business." I said crossly.

Tivan sighed and turned back to Gamora. "I would like her, as well as the orb, if that is possible. Shall we say, 5 billion units instead of the original 4 billion we agreed on?"

"Ummm...excuse me sir, I am a_ person,_ not something to add to your gigantic collection." I snapped.

He walked the few steps that separated us, placing a hand on my cheek. "You could keep me company. I am a _very_ lonely man, my dear."

"She's my best friend, sir." Peter spoke up. "Plus, you already have an attendant."

Tivan sighed again, still stroking my cheek gently. "Yes, but I need _personal_ attention as well." His chocolate eyes were gazing into my turquoise for several moments before removing his sweet touch from my face. "5 billion units right now, her and the orb."

Gamora looked at me apologetically. "Only if Godelieve agrees to come of her own free will."

The Collector looked at me longingly. "Ahhh..._Godelieve._"

His velvety voice flowed over the consonants in my name, sending chills down my spine. "So _that _is your name...as lovely and unique as it's owner."

I was shaking now. My best friend was going to sell me to this man whom I'd just met, along with the orb for 5 billion units. I felt sick and violated in every way possible.

Tivan's loud sigh broke my thoughts. "Godelieve, will you come of your own free will? You would have a home, here with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"But I don't even know you." I said thoughtfully.

The Collector sighed. "Perhaps I could prove to you that you aren't making a mistake by staying here with me. I could show you some amazing things."

"I don't need proof." I took a deep breath. "I just don't want to end up as an item in your collection. I've seen what you do to your _possessions."_

"Godelieve, look into my eyes." Tivan commanded.

I reluctantly looked at him.

"You will not be locked up. I will arrange for you to have your own room." Tivan promised. "I do not plan to make promises to you which I cannot keep."

"Just because you make promises doesn't mean I can trust you." I said coldly.

There was silence throughout the giant collection museum. The Gaurdians glanced back and forth between me and Tivan.

Tivan sighed deeply. "Then I shall have to change that."

"Godelieve. You don't have to do this." Peter spoke up. "_I_ wouldn't trust this guy."

Gamora shot Peter a glare. "You don't trust any of us, either."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Gamora, this is my best friend. You can't sell her to him. I don't care how much he wants."

I heard Tivan inhale sharply. "If 5 billion units will not suffice, then perhaps 6 billion?"

_Oh my god. He doesn't want to lose me and the orb. He's breaking out all the stops. What the hell am I going to do now?_

I shook with dread.

Gamora sighed. "Tivan, we agreed that she must come of her own free will. Haggling over price is not going to change a thing."

Tivan gazed at me for seemingly an eternity. "You do not understand, my dear Gamora. _I must have her."_

"For what?" Peter snapped heatedly. "Your sick twisted sexual fantasies?"

The Collector glared darkly at Peter, his anger quite evident. "I would watch my tongue if I were you."

"Well, you're talking about my best friend here, smartass." Peter retorted. "Maybe Rocket here should blast you."

"I'd be proud to." Rocket admitted.

"I am Groot." Groot added.

Tivan was getting more agitated by the second. I could see his fury mounting.

An impatient sigh escaped his lungs. "Enough of this. Godelieve is staying here with me. You will be paid 6 billion units for the both of them."

"She's coming with us, fancy pants." Rocket said, aiming his gun at Tivan.

"Be careful." Tivan warned. "You would dare to see my power? You don't know _anything_ about what I could do to you."

"Just stop." I piped up. "I'll stay with him, willingly."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait a second there, bub."

Peter stood between me and Tivan.

"She's not staying here with you."

Tivan raised a thick eyebrow at him.

"I don't care what she says. She's just trying to help me make more money. She's not doing this for you." Peter said harshly.

"Peter-" I started.

"No." Peter stated firmly. "You don't have to do this to be a good best friend to all of us or even me. He is trying to pressure you into a situation you have no business being apart of."

"We have already decided." Tivan spoke again. "Godelieve belongs to me."

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Maybe to you but it looks as if Quill is not about to lose his best friend to you."

I shot Peter a glare. "It's final. I'm not doing this for Tivan, obviously."

Tivan smiled down at me. "But you will like it here, my Godelieve."

"Oh, really?"

Tivan had the nerve to touch me again. He reached out to tenderly caress my high cheekbones. "You are a beautiful creation."

He snapped his fingers impatiently. "Now I have definitely had enough of these..._negotiations."_

"Guards!"

Gamora eyed Tivan murderously. "She's not yours."

"My wallet suggests otherwise, my Lady Gamora." Tivan retorted crisply, just as his guards burst through the museum doors.

He made his way to his desk where he opened the drawers.

"This isn't necessary." Peter growled out as the gaurds filed around us.

"Mr. Quill, you and your companions will be escorted outside where you will be transferred the 6 billion units we discussed." The Collector hissed vehemently.

"_We _discussed." Gamora interjected. "He was not privy to our initial agreement, Tivan."

Tivan sighed. "Godelieve is mine. She has come of her own accord. That was our agreement. Now leave, before I am forced to use other..._means _to remove you from my building."

I watched in disbelief as Peter scoffed and began walking toward the outer doors of the museum.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Mr. Quill?"

Peter shook his head. "I'll tell you something, strange man. Just because you are rich and powerful doesn't mean you can keep Godelieve from us." He reached inside his jacket, pulling out what was revealed to be the orb. "From _me."_

I continued to watch the scene unfold. Peter handed the orb to Tivan cautiously as everyone gaped. "I love you, Godelieve. I never thought you'd have to find out like this. But I do. I love you so much and I'm not about to allow this_ creep _to steal you away from me."

Peter was looking at me with the most intense gaze I'd ever seen flash across his face before he glared back at Tivan. "I'll be back for Godelieve, Tivan. So you'd better keep your gaurds on duty all the time from now on...your powers on high alert or something, because you're going to need everything you've got to keep her from me."

Gamora, Rocket and Groot followed Peter out of the building, leaving me alone with Tivan and his guards.

Tivan looked at me angrily before sighing heavily and retreating quickly from the collection room, his cloak flowing behind him as he went.

Needless to say I was confused. Why did Tivan want me here if he was just going to suddenly pretend I didn't exist? Why had he paid so many units for my company? For nothing?

My thoughts shifted to Peter. If he really loved me, I hoped he meant what he said about coming back for me. I couldn't take much more of this strange behavior from Tivan.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I was escorted to my room by Aeleisha, Tivan's blue attendant the door was slammed shut behind me.

I knew I should be strong and trust Peter to come rescue me but I felt like a prisoner more than something that Tivan wanted and would pay billions of units for like the orb.

Hours passed before a loud knock sounded on the bedroom door. Aeleisha opened the door and Tivan was behind her.

I had collapsed on the bed as soon as I arrived from crying myself to sleep. I heard someone over me and I realized it was Tivan.

He let out a sigh. "Godelieve."

"What do _you _want? Go away, I wish I never had to see you again."

"Why?" Tivan's voice cracked as if this knowledge hurt him.

"You took everything away from me in minutes. My friends, my home, my life. Now I'll never see my friends again."

His lungs roared as he sighed deeply above me. "I don't regret paying the 6 billion dollars for you and the orb. As for Peter Quill and the others, they betrayed you. They used you for units." Tivan began _stroking_ my long curly tresses as he spoke, and cupped my cheek. "Peter cannot love you as much as I do, Godelieve. You are worth every unit I paid for you."

"If you loved me, I would not be your prisoner!" I shot out of bed and ran to the other side of the room away from him.

"You're not my prisoner." Tivan said, a stunned look crossing his face. "You can go anywhere you desire in my home as long as you do not leave."

I sighed. "That _is _imprisonment."

Tivan gazed at me sincerely before he allowed a dramatic sigh to blow from his lungs. "What can I do to make you feel more comfortable here with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"There's nothing you can do." I said calmly. "And you don't love me. You don't even know me."

Tivan sighed, pulling out a black cigar. "My dear, I'll get to know you. But from what I have seen of you, I like you very much."

"How?" I snapped.

Tivan lit the cigar and puffed a few draws into his lungs. "Well, you are beautiful. You have fire, and a feisty nature about you. You have a presence and spirit not to be denied."

I frowned. "I don't like anything about you, Tivan. You've stolen my dreams away and taken me prisoner in your huge collection. You don't care about me...and you've driven away the only friends I've ever had in my entire life."

He seemed to resent my response. Tivan sighed loudly, the obsidian soot-like smoke emerging from his lungs.

"I don't know what it is about you, Godelieve. I don't know what has come over me since meeting you, but it is something very extraordinary. I don't get involved in anything too easily. You are a paragon to me."

I smiled shyly. The flattery he was giving me was almost too much to handle.

Tivan smiled back. "I know it is too soon for you to return any feelings for me, Godelieve. Please just know that I will take very good care of you while you are here."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

He exhaled a small billow of smoke, coughing. "I told you. There's _something _about you. There are _many_ things about you, actually, my dear."

Tivan looked at me and sighed. "I can't quite put my finger on you yet but I will eventually."

"I don't understand why you would do that. Why you would pay so much for me. I'm nothing, and then you lock me up in a room like an animal." I suddenly became defensive again after all of the cajolery I was receiving from Tivan.

He coughed. "I meant every word, Godelieve. Just as I do not regret a unit of the payment for you. This isolation is not imprisonment, my beauty. It is for your own protection...from Peter Quill should he come to take you away from me."


End file.
